


spin me around

by kordelicious



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Basically, F/M, Straight Sex, and everyone wants a piece, genderswap AU, it's a lot of smut, lauren is a boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kordelicious/pseuds/kordelicious
Summary: lauren wakes up as a boy and chaos ensues.
ot5.





	

Lauren is having a weird dream. She’s back home in Miami and her little sister brings Lauren’s ex-boyfriend—Luis Felipe ( _fuck him_ )—home, declaring that they’re together. Lauren is just about to freak out on her when she wakes up.

Her eyes flutter open and she squints at the soft sunlight falling through the window. She’s got a face full of dark hair and a warm body pressed against her. She smiles when she recalls watching a movie last night with Normani and falling asleep in her bed. 

Normani is using her arm as a pillow and it feels pretty dead so Lauren tries to slip it out from underneath her without interrupting her sleep. She doesn’t succeed, because Normani is such a light sleeper and she immediately stirs awake.

She yawns and turns her face, bleary eyes meeting Lauren’s.

Lauren smiles.

“Morning, babe,” she says and is a bit surprised by how _throaty_ her voice sounds. Before she can think more about it Normani’s expression changes drastically; suddenly she’s wide awake, her eyes nearly popping out of her skull as she stares at Lauren.

The next thing Lauren knows is a powerful kick in the gut that sends her tumbling off the bed. She groans as she clutches her tummy, rolling around on the floor in pain

“What the _fuck_ …”

“Who the fuck are you!”

Lauren looks up at Normani who’s staring down at her from the bed, her hair a wild bird nest around her face and she looks utterly freaked out. Lauren just stares at her, disorientated and confused.

“Mani?” She attempts to sit up but the next second Normani smacks her with a pillow.

“Stay down you fucking pervert!” she screams, “What the fuck are you doing in my bed!”

Lauren cradles her head, shielding herself from Normani’s attack, “Normani, what the fuck!”

Apparently, her friend has gone completely bonkers overnight.

“How do you know my name!?” Normani sounds downright hysterical and she takes several steps bag, snatching her purse from the floor as she frantically searches for something inside. “Are you one of those super crazy fans? Did you break in!! I’m calling the freaking police!”

She’s got her phone in her hand now and Lauren’s eyes widen.

“What? Mani, no!” She exclaims and quickly rolls to her feet, jumping towards Normani.

Normani screams and the next second she’s got a purple bottle in her hand that she aims at Lauren.

Lauren’s eyes widen when she realizes what it is. “Mani, no—!!”

It’s too late, Lauren gets an eyeful of pepper spray and she howls as it burns her eyes. She stumbles back, losing balance and landing flat on her ass. Her eyes water, the skin around her eyes burn and her nose runs uncontrollably.

She can’t believe this is happening.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

Lauren tries to open her eyes but it hurts too much.

“Mani, what are you doing, it’s me, it’s me, Lauren!”

There’s a beat of silence.

“911, please state your emergency?” the voice urges.

“Holy shit,” Normani whispers, “Sorry, it’s nothing. Sorry!”

Lauren squints at her through her burning, teary eyes and sees Normani stare at her, mouth hanging open.

“Lauren?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she whimpers and she’s starting to notice something different about her voice. She brings her hand to her throat, wrapping her fingers around it and that’s when she feels a bump protruding through the skin. “What the…” It feels like an adam’s apple, but that’s simply impossible—did she grow a tumor this big overnight?

“Mani?”

Normani swallows thickly. “ _Shit!_ Lauren—Lauren, you…”

“What?” Lauren hisses, feeling dread curl tight inside of her.

“You’re a _boy_.”

 

She is a _boy_.

Lauren stands in the bathroom, staring blankly into the mirror. In the reflection, an unfamiliar, yet familiar face stares back. Her hair is shaggy and short, barely reaching her chin and framing a face with harder lines and sharper jaw, her nose looks bigger in her face, her mouth looks different, her eyes looks the same. Her neck is thicker, shoulders broad, stretching out the oversized sweatshirt she wore to bed, it doesn’t look oversized on her any longer, almost looks a size too small. All her womanly soft curves are gone, replaced by lean, hard planes and muscles.

“Well,” Normani says slowly from the doorway, after ages of complete, tense silence. “At least you’re hot.”

Lauren’s head is spinning. She looks down at her hairy legs—the same legs she used yesterday on shaving baby smooth—but it’s the bulge sitting uncomfortably in her underwear that makes her want to cry.

She passes Normani into the room and rolls onto the bed, pulling the covers over her face.

“Lauren?”

“Leave me alone,” she moans, “I’m gonna go to sleep and when I wake up, I’ll discover this is all a freakish nightmare.”

Normani leaves her alone for the approximate five minutes it takes for the other three—Dinah, Ally and Camila—to burst into the room, eyes wide with curiosity.

“Alright, Mani,” Dinah says, “You better not be pulling some dumb prank on me, _girl_.”

“I was watching SpongeBob and it was getting really good,” Camila says, “This better be even better.”

“Why’s Lauren still in bed?” Ally asks and eyes the lump on the bed.

Lauren curls tighter in the bed, squeezing her eyes shut, just waiting for this shit-show to end, because this _can’t be fucking happening_.

Normani clears her throat. “So,” she says, “Lauren woke up as a boy.”

There’s a beat of silence, then Dinah laughs,

“Yeah, sure!”

“I’m going back to my spongebob,” Camila announces.

Suddenly the sheets are ripped off of Lauren and Lauren shoots up with an annoyed _’hey’_ , but she realizes her mistake when sees them all staring at her with their jaws on the floor.

Dinah is the one who ripped off the sheets—offfuckingcourse—and she looks like she’s about to faint. Ally traces a cross over her chest and mutters something about the devil under her breath. Camila’s staring at her, looking ridiculous in her stupid minion onesie.

The silence passes and the they all explode with _’holy shits’ ‘what the fuck’ ‘how’ ‘when’ ‘do you have a dick?’_ —the last one is Dinah and Lauren shoots her a vicious glare, but as usual, Dinah isn’t deterred. She climbs onto the bed and promptly grabs her between her legs.

Lauren’s eyes widen and she squeaks at the ungentle, quite painful grab. Dinah immediately pulls her hand back as if burnt.

“Holy fuck!” she exclaims and climbs off the bed, “Holy fuck! Lauren has a _penis_!”

“Shut up!” Lauren barks, tears in her eyes, “I fucking know that, ok? This isn’t funny! It’s fucking horrible! How are we going to fix this?”

“We have a studio day on Thursday,” Ally says and bites her lip, “That’s in three days, so we have three days to figure it out.”

“I know this is freaky, but let’s all calm the fuck down, alright?” Normani says, “Maybe it’ll pass by itself?”

“You’re ridiculously hot,” Dinah says and whistles, “I mean _I wouldn’t mind getting down with you_ kinda hot!!”

“Fuck off, Dinah,” Lauren snaps, miserable.

“Oh come on, I know y’all are thinking the same,” Dinah says with a soft laugh and nudges Camila, “Right, Waltz?”

Camila, who’s stayed completely silent, face blank this entire time, makes a soft, strangled sound.

“I-I gotta go,” she stutters and nearly hits the wall with how fast she flies out of the door.

Dinah blinks after her. “Weirdo,” she mutters and shrugs, then turns to Lauren, “So…have you tried anything?”

Lauren frowns at her. “Like what?”

Dinah rolls her eyes as if it’s obvious, “You know…” Dinah closes her fist and brings it to her crotch, pumping her hand in the air in a lewd gesture.

Lauren’s face burns and she throws a pillow at Dinah that she dodges, laughing.

“No! And I’m not going to! I’m going to stay right here and sleep this shit off!”

Dinah pouts. “Aw, you’re boring, guess that’s one thing that didn’t change.”

“Dinah! Fuck off!”

Normani sees how aggravated Lauren is and she grabs Dinah and more or less throws her out of the room. Lauran groans and falls back on the bed and brings an arm over her face. She hears Normani and Ally have a quick, hushed conversation before the door open and someone leaves—she cracks her eyes open and discovers Ally left.

 

++++

 

Normani is rather practical and calm about all of this. The first thing she suggests is that they get her some proper clothes because her ‘manparts’ are nearly hanging out of her underwear, so she goes to Dinah’s apartment upstairs and grabs some oversized hoodies and sweatpants from her.

Lauren feels uncomfortable and awkward in this new body, the proportions are all wrong and she hovers almost a head above Normani when the girl drags her to the kitchen to make them breakfast. She’s pretty sure she catches Normani checking her out and giving her appreciative looks but she can’t really tell; she’s a bit too catatonic.

They agree to watch a movie to get her mind a bit off everything, so Normani gets them a blanket and Lauren automatically sinks in close to Normani to cuddle her as they always do. The problem this time is that Lauren is too big and she doesn’t quite fit against Normani the way she used to.

“I think…we’re gonna have to do it like this,” Normani says and pushes Lauren back, leaning into her instead and she’s softer and smaller than Lauren remembers. She can feel her soft, braless breasts brushing her new, firm chest and it sends a warm thrill through her, settling in her crotch.

She blinks, horrified and tries to push the sensation away.

“Wow,” Normani says and her hand comes up to stroke Lauren’s chest, “At least you’re in good shape, Lo.”

There’s a distinct twitch in her pants, like something coming alive and even though she isn’t familiar with the feeling, it doesn’t take a lot of imagination to guess that she’s—oh my God—getting turned on for some unfathomable reason.

She swallows thickly when Normani’s groping hand brushes her nipple—guess gender didn’t change her sensitivity there—and she grabs Normani’s wrist tightly, removing her hand.

“Uh, thanks, I guess.”

Normani doesn’t appear to register her discomfort, because she pulls her hand back and slide it under Lauren’s—Dinah’s, whatever—shirt, her hand warm and soft against her hard stomach, feeling her up.

“Do you have a sixpack?” Normani exclaims in delight and lifts Lauren’s shirt, “You have to sit up. I can’t tell—“

“Normani,” Lauren whines as she feels her new little soldier perk to attention and this is going from bad to worse. She pushes Normani away but Normani’s hand knocks against her bulge in the process, Lauren’s stifles a surprised moan at the friction and Normani’s eyes are wide.

“Lauren…are you…” she stares down at the growing bulge, all the more evident in her sweatpants, “Are you _hard_?”

Lauren covers her crotch with her hand, cheeks burning in embarrassment. “I-I don’t know! Yeah! I’m sorry! It just happened! This damn body gets aroused for no fucking reason at all!”

She makes to get off the couch and dash to the bathroom to somehow take care of this problem, but before she can, Normani grabs her arm tightly and keeps her in place.

“Mani! Let go!” Lauren snaps frustrated.

“Wait.” 

Lauren swallows when Normani presses into her, her soft breasts squishing against Lauren’s arm. Lauren quickly looks away and Normani studies her curiously. 

“…are you sure you don’t want to try anything?” Normani asks quietly and Lauren nearly dislocates her neck with how fast she turns to look at Normani.

Her dick twitches in interest and Lauren licks her lips, “What?”

Normani looks almost shy as she shrugs and bites down her bottom lip—for some reason, Lauren finds it incredibly sexy; she blames this new, stupidly hormonal boy body, because she’s never thought of Normani like this. Sure she’s always known Normani was hot and sexy but it’s always been in a more observational way rather than this ‘I wouldn’t mind sucking on her titties’ kinda way and it’s honestly a little bit jarring.

Normani’s gaze slides down to Lauren’s crotch and Lauren can feel more blood rushing towards her overeager dick.

“I’ve always wanted to…” Normani trails off and blinks up at Lauren through her lashes, “Is it ok?”

The logical part of Lauren knows that she should politely brush Normani off and take her business to the bathroom—because if they do this, how will they come back from it once she turns back into a girl? What if they become awkward? But her head is already a bit blurry and her body _wants_ this, so she nods.

Normani licks her lip and Lauren follows the motion, feeling this unexplainable hunger. Normani strokes her fingers down Lauren’s chest and drops to her crotch, kneading the bulge gently. Lauren’s body reacts immediately and a low, breathy moan falls from her lips.

Normani gives a little, mischievous grin as she works the front of Lauren’s part until she grows to full hardness.

Normani gives a low whistle, “Impressive,” she mutters and Lauren follows her gaze. She isn’t as freaked out as she thinks she ought to be when she sees the tent in her sweatpants, but maybe it’s because she’s too turned on.

Normani isn’t done, she slips her fingers under the waistband of Lauren’s sweatpants and grabs her firmly.

Lauren chokes softly, feeling fire eat up her skin, “F-Fuck.”

Normani looks at her as she begins to stroke her hand in firm, steady motions. Lauren has never seen that look on her face and it shouldn’t be as incredibly sexy as she finds it.

She squeezes her eyes shut, panting softly as she tries hard not to buck up in Normani’s hand. It feels good, burning and slow and it’s a whole new sensation that Lauren perhaps doesn’t mind that much.

“Touch me,” Normani says, voice thick.

Lauren’s eyes snap open and she stares dumbly at Normani. Normani rolls her eyes and grabs one of Lauren’s hands, it looks big in hers and she presses it against her soft chest. Lauren swallows.

“It’s ok,” Normani says softly, “It just us, yeah?”

Lauren swallows. “Yeah.”

Normani has these nice, full and round breasts and Lauren licks her lips and kneads them once, slowly, experimentally. Normani lets out a stuttered breath, lashes fluttering, and her hand works a bit quicker in Lauren’s sweats.

Normani’s wearing a thin tee and Lauren watches her nipples firming, tight peaks showing through her shirt and her cock throbs—she wonders if Normani can feel it. Lauren brings her other hand up and closes her fingers around Normani’s nipples. The girl’s breath hitches, mouth parting a bit and when Lauren pinches them, she whimpers.

Normani moans when Lauren plays with them, rolling them between her fingers and the sound is intoxicating. Lauren’s cock leaks and Normani smears the lubrication over her length, the strokes becoming smoother.

This has probably already crossed an imaginary line of what’s appropriate to do with your best friend—but this isn’t normal circumstances, so Lauren supposes the usual rules don’t apply.

Either way, she gives into the temptation of pulling Normani’s shirt over her breasts and groans at the sight.

“M-Mani…you’ve got…beautiful tits,” she says.

“Thanks, babe,” Normani responds and laughs softly.

Lauren throws caution to the wind and does what she’s been dying to do for the past few minutes, she closes a mouth over Normani’s nipple and sucks it into her mouth. Normani arches into it, gasping, fingers curling tighter around Lauren’s cock and Lauren moans.

“Oh,” Normani says breathless, “Oh God.”

Lauren becomes quite obsessed with Normani breasts pretty quickly, she teases her nipples between her fingers and between her teeth, tugging and pinching them until they are hot and sensitive, until she’s got Normani trembling and panting.

Normani’s tugs at her cock, rubbing her oozing slit and the tension builds up in Lauren’s lower abdomen, growing unbearable.

“Oh fuck, I think I’m gonna—“ she doesn’t finish the sentence before the tension snaps and she pushes up into Normani’s hand with a deep groan, spurting all over her friend’s hand.

She falls back against the couch, panting heavily, her hands falling away from Normani’s breasts. She throws an arm over her face as she slowly comes back down.

When she looks at Normani, the girl is wiping off the mess on her hands with tissues, the shirt pulled back down over her breasts. She stares at Lauren curiously.

“So?”

“So?” Lauren repeats blankly.

“What was it like?” she asks.

“Oh…um…amazing,” Lauren pushes her shaggy hair out of her face, “You’ve done that before?”

Normani smirks and shrugs. “A few times, I guess.”

They fall silent for a moment, then Lauren remembers something.

“Oh, you didn’t…?” she trails off and stares at Normani.

Normani quickly catches on. “Oh, yeah, it’s fine,” she shakes her head and laughs, “I’m gonna get something to eat. I’m already hungry again.”

Lauren watches her leave or rather, stares at her ass and as if Normani can feel her gaze, she gives her hips a little extra swing, looking over her shoulder and giving Lauren a wink.

Lauren laughs. This is all pretty absurd, but right now, she’s sated and calm as if getting off was what she needed to pull here back from complete insanity.

+++

For the most part of the day, it’s just Lauren and Normani, Ally drops off and hangs out with them a few hours. Apparently she believes it’s a test of God and Lauren brushes it off with ‘well, then God has a weird humor’.

Other than that, they mostly ignore the situation, because, really, what can they do about it? All they can do for now is wait for the next three days and if something doesn’t change by then, then Lauren is _really_ in trouble.

Everything is quit and nice and not awkward—Thank God—between her and Normani and Lauren is distracting herself with a good book.

The peace is disrupted when Dinah barges through the door, looking suspiciously dressed up—she’s wearing a tight beige dress, showing off her curvy body, long legs and cleavage—and if Lauren stares a bit longer at her thick thighs than usual, then hopefully no one notices.

“Lorenzo!” She bellows, “I found a way to turn you back!”

Lauren’s eyes widen and she puts down the book.

“Really?”

Normani appears in the room, eyeing Dinah suspiciously. “DJ, what are you up to?”

“I’m gonna help our little friend in need!” She bounces over and grabs Lauren’s wrist, pulling her to her feet. She pauses and blinks up at Lauren. “You’re _tall_! Damn!”

Lauren rolls her eyes, “What have you figured out?”

“You’ll have to come with me,” Dinah grins and hauls her along. Lauren’s eyes widen when she sees they’re heading out of the door.

“No! I can’t leave! Somebody might see me!” She exclaims and forcefully comes to a stop.

“Oh come on, no one is going to recognize you, it’s _fine_!” Dinah insists and tries to tug her out of the door.

“Maybe it’s not that good of an idea,” Normani says doubtfully. “We should keep her behind closed doors.”

“She needs some fresh air and I need to try something out, trust me?” Dinah peers hopefully at Lauren and Lauren bites the inside of her cheek—it’s never a good thing to trust Dinah, because the next thing you know, she’s pulling a prank on you.

“Fine,” she bites out, “Mani if I don’t text you in a few minutes, come and rescue me.”

Dinah rolls her eyes and pulls her along. They descend the stairs and the evening air is balmy on her skin and Lauren takes a deep breath.

“Where are we going?”

Dinah leads her to their shared car and Lauren eyes it warily.

“I’m not gonna kill you,” Dinah says dryly, “Get the fuck in, Jauregui.”

Lauren looks up at sky with a deep sigh and crawls into the passenger seat.

“So,” Dinah says conversationally as they pull out of the parking lot. “I was thinking that if you never turn back, we’ll start calling you Lorenzo. Sounds like Lauren but hotter, don’t you think?”

Lauren gasps when Dinah speeds recklessly down the street.

“Don’t speak like that!” She snaps, “I’m not gonna stay in this body forever.”

Dinah glances at her and shrugs. “We might as well prepare for the worst, you feel me?”

“Shut up,” Lauren grumbles, already regretting going with Dinah. She crosses her arms and huffs, “Where are we going anyways?”

Dinah snaps her fingers, “Oh, yeah, I forgot something.” She pulls up to the side. “Get in the back.”

Lauren stares at her. “What?”

“Just do it, girl!”

Lauren groans exasperated and curses colorfully under her breath as she climbs into the backseat.

“There’s a bag there, do you see it?” Lauren stares at the big white bag sitting in one of the seats. She raises a suspicious brow, Yeah?”. “Good. There’s some proper clothes that I personally picked out for you. Get in them.”

Lauren glares at Dinah. “What? Why? No.”

Dinah turns her face and stares at her, “Lauren, honey, you’re wearing my clothes and that hoodie says ‘girl power’ and is like two sizes too small. You look ridiculous.”

Lauren looks down at herself and she supposes she does. She sighs and groans and huffs.

“ _Fine_ ,” she hisses and pulls out the articles of clothes. It’s a pair of black boxers, a pair of tight, ripped jeans in faded grey and a sheer black shirt. Lauren stares.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“It’ll look _good_ on you, I swear!” Dinah says and pulls down the sun visor and touches up her lipstick in the mirror. “A whole lot better than what you’re wearing right now.”

Maybe it’s the new body and the new hormones but Lauren doesn’t have neither the damn energy nor the patience to argue with Dinah. She knows Dinah well enough to know that the girl will force the clothes onto her even if she has to pulls them on her, herself.

She gives a long-suffering sigh and grudgingly changes into the new clothes. She’s pulled off Dinah’s hoodie and is about to pull down her sweats when she catches Dinah watching her in the rear mirror. Dinah doesn’t even look abashed at being caught, she just grins at her.

“Damn _boy_ ,” she says, “You’re one piece of gorgeous work.”

“Shut up and look away!” Lauren snaps. Dinah rolls her eyes but averts her gaze on the phone. Lauren quickly pulls on the clothes and regrets it immediately. The shirt is comfortable enough despite its thin, revealing material but the jeans are impossibly tight, squishing her junk and she has to wonder how men walk around in tight jeans on the daily—she feels like the blood is cutting off from her crotch.

Dinah, however, is impressed.

“Shit,” she mutters under her breath, “I know I keep saying this, but you’re seriously _mouth-watering_.”

Lauren sighs. “Just…just drive,” she says, defeated.

Dinah winks at her, “Right on, sir.”

 

Lauren _knew_ she couldn’t trust Dinah.

She brings Lauren to a motherfucking nightclub. She forces Lauren to buy them drinks, because she’s turning 21 in a few months anyways and the bartender doesn’t ask about identification.

“You’re unbearable,” Lauren mutters grumpily and takes a sip of her drink, “And someone might spot us here.”

“Relax, if someone is gonna get recognized it’s me,” Dinah grins, “And look at all the girls eyeing you up.”

Lauren glances around and there’s more than a few eyes on her. She shifts uncomfortably and takes a deeper swig of her drink.

“Don’t worry,” Dinah laughs and presses into her, hooking their arms together, “I’ll keep them away from you.”

“Lucky me,” Lauren responds dryly. At least the alcohol calms her nerves a bit and she’s never been one to get shitfaced but in her current predicament, she wouldn’t mind getting black-out drunk to avoid dealing with this load of nonsense. She downs her drink, feeling it burn down her throat and gestures for another one—and a second for Dinah too when she bugs her for another.

They’ve got a nice, comfortable buzz going on after a bit and Dinah is already a little tipsy—the most lightweight in the group—and Lauren denies her a third one, she doesn’t want to have to carry her out of the club and risk getting spotted by fans and paparazzi.

The alcohol makes her feel nice and at ease—the irritation slipping into the background—so she doesn’t even resist when Dinah pulls her out on the dance floor.

Just as they hit the dance floor, their song ‘worth it’ begins to play and Dinah squeals and Lauren can’t help but laugh delighted. Dinah breaks into a funny little dance meanwhile Lauren tries to figure out how to move this new body, she pushes her hands into her hair, disappointment crawling into her when she doesn’t find the long locks she’s looking for. She huffs and tugs her fingers through her short hair.

“It’s nice! Your hair!” Dinah shouts over the heavy beat of the music and then she’s suddenly got her fingers in Lauren’s shaggy hair, sharp fingernails scraping Lauren’s scalp and it sends pleasant little sparks through her.

“Thanks,” she says with a smile and her gaze flickers down to the deep cut in Dinah’s dress and what she can see of her boobs—she thinks Dinah’s got incredible boobs—she quickly lifts her gaze but judging by the amused smirk on Dinah’s lips, she got caught.

“Pervert,” Dinah says good-naturedly. “Let’s dance together.”

Dinah spins around and presses her back against Lauren’s chest, grips Lauren’s hands and places them over her hips. Lauren’s fingers automatically fit against her full hips, squeezing them and she dips her head a little closer, until she can smell the shampoo in Dinah’s hair.

Dinah sways her hips to the beat and Lauren chokes softly when she shamelessly grinds her bum into Lauren’s crotch. She throws her head back against Lauren’s shoulder and tilts her face, shooting Lauren a mischievous look—she knows what she’s doing.

Lauren digs her fingers into Dinah’s hips, feels her warm skin through the thin fabric and dips her face into the crook of her neck, placing gentle, feather soft kisses there and Dinah lets out a soft, sweet sigh.

Lauren has no idea what they’re doing and she isn’t planning on thinking too hard on it—not right now at least—she blames the loud music, the alcohol, this body, _Dinah_.

Lauren’s half-hard in her jeans—it’s ridiculous how easily it fills out—and she knows Dinah can feel it eagerly poking her grinding bum. She doesn’t move away, she grinds harder, causing Lauren to muffle a groan into her neck. The friction is delicious, but frustrating at the same time.

Lauren’s hands move down from her hips, her dress is ridiculously short and Lauren strokes her pretty, thick thighs, the skin soft and smooth and suddenly all she can think of is Dinah crushing her face between those strong thighs. Her dick jumps in its confines and she curses softly.

Dinah suddenly spins around so they’re facing each other and her pupils are blown black and her pouty lips looks absolutely enticing. Lauren thinks she’s about to lean in and kiss her but then she catches something over Dinah’s shoulder.

“Shit,” she mutters and steps back.

Dinah frowns confused and turns around, eyes widening a bit when she sees the group of three bright-eyed, eager girls working their way towards them. They’re fans and they have their phones out and they squeal as they hug Dinah and Lauren swallows thickly and disappears into the crowd.

They leave after Dinah talks a bit with them and she assures Lauren that they came to an understanding of no pictures, though Lauren is still worried—not just about the fans, but everything that happened before that.

They don’t speak about it on the ride back. As a matter of fact, they don’t speak at all. The tension is thick in the car and Lauren stares out of the window, stares at her own reflection and for the first time, she can see what the other girls are talking about—she’s fit; dark and smoldering. She might even be the kind of guy she’d go for. She still looks like herself though, if people who knew her saw her in this body, they’d immediately think they were related.

She can feel Dinah glance at her every now and then but Lauren is very careful not to meet her gaze. She doesn’t know how to feel about what happened back there—she doesn’t know how to deal with these sudden, sexual feelings she feels for her own bandmates. Dinah and Normani are both gorgeous girls, that’s a fact and Lauren has always thought she’d date them if she was a guy—she never knew she’d become a guy.

It’s unusual for Dinah to be this quiet, she’s always got something to say about everything, so obviously she’s reeling a bit from this too—it’s a bit of a comfort.

She pulls into the parking lot and kills the engine. They sit there in tense silence for a moment before Lauren clears her throat and descends the car. Dinah gets out too and they walk towards their apartment complex.

They reach a point where they have to part ways and they both stop up and look at each other.

Dinah worries her lip for a moment, “Do you want to…stay at mine? I mean…if you don’t want to stay alone.”

Dinah knows damn well that Lauren is planning to go back to Normani’s and isn’t planning to stay alone. Just as well as Lauren knows she shouldn’t follow Dinah’s to her apartment—knows that it’s a damn dumb idea, but despite that she hesitates for a moment before she gives a tiny nod.

She follows behind Dinah, eyes trailing down to her bum on their own accord and she swallows thickly.

Dinah lets them into her apartment and Lauren shuffles inside, turning to watch her lock the door behind them. Dinah leans back against the door, her hands behind her back.

They stare at each other for one intense second. Then the tension snaps and they surge forward at the same time, meeting in a bruising, hard kiss.

Lauren buries her fingers in Dinah’s thick mane and licks into her mouth hungrily and she moans into it. She pushes Dinah into the wall and Dinah wraps her arms around Lauren’s middle, hooking a thigh over her hip.

Lauren reaches down and stroke up that enticing thigh, teasing the hem of her skin. Dinah bumps her crotch against Lauren and her cock roars back to life and Dinah trembles when she feels the hardness of it.

This is absolute madness but Lauren isn’t planning on stopping—as a matter of fact, she doesn’t think she _can_ stop, every inch of her is burning for this— _wants_ this.

She’s pushing Dinah towards the bedroom and Dinah goes, soft and pliant. They find Dinah’s messy bed and Dinah blindly tosses all the random articles she’s got on her bed off, just before Lauren shoves her down roughly.

Dinah spreads her thighs and Lauren catches a glimpse of her underwear as she crawls between them. 

“Fuck,” Dinah mutters as she grabs the front of Lauren’s shirt and yanks her down for another hot, passionate kiss. She closes her legs around Lauren’s body and keeps her locked in place.

Lauren pulls back and sucks in air, quickly dipping down to kiss down Dinah’s jaw to her neck. Her hot, wet mouth moves further down, kissing the valley of Dinah’s breasts and Dinah lets out a sweet moan. Lauren slides her fingers under her dress and squeezes her juicy tits.

Dinah’s suddenly pushing at the top of her head, “Between my legs, _now_ ,” she orders breathlessly and she doesn’t have to say that twice.

Lauren lifts Dinah’s dress all way up to her stomach, revealing her pretty, black lace underwear. She digs her fingernails into Dinah’s pretty, golden thighs and kisses up the smooth, soft flesh inside, switching between them, careful to give them both the attention they deserve.

She finally moves to the spot where her thighs meet and she can feel the heat radiating, can see the soaked underwear.

And the thing is, Lauren has never done this before in her life to anyone but herself, but somehow, it all comes natural to her. She rubs Dinah’s wet slit above the thin material of her underwear and Dinah gasps sharply, back arching a bit.

Lauren wants to tease her a bit but Dinah doesn’t play around and she grabs Lauren’s hair and yanks, hissing,

“ _Boy_ , if you don’t…”

And Lauren would’ve been annoyed at the ‘boy’, but that’s pretty much what she is right now, isn’t it?

She slides Dinah’s underwear off of her and swallows thickly when she sees her pussy, soft and glistening, a faint tuff of dark hair gathered at the top. It’s the most appetizing thing Lauren has seen.

She leans and give a long, good lick that makes Dinah yelp softly and tug in her hair. Lauren goes all in; licking in broad strokes, gathering Dinah’s juices on her tongue, sucking on her clit and it’s fascinating what it does to Dinah; it fascinating watching her dominant, loud, sometimes aggressive friend turn into puddle, soft and pliant under her.

Lauren frantically opens the front of her tight jeans and reaches inside. It’s the first time she touches herself, other than the couple of times she’s been in the toilet, but she hadn’t even been able to _look_ at it then. She doesn’t freak out, barely thinks about anything but the urge to get off.

Dinah squeezes her thighs tightly around Lauren’s head when Lauren sucks her clit into her mouth and Lauren’s pretty sure she’s gonna get suffocated—she doesn’t mind at all. She squeezes a finger into Dinah slick heat while relentlessly licking at her clit.

Dinah comes hard and fast, gushing into Lauren’s mouth until it’s dripping down her chin. She lets out a soft cry with it, body trembling softly and she finally lets her thighs fall apart. Lauren lifts her head, heaving sharply after air and she strokes herself harder. She groans into the inside on Dinah’s thigh, biting softly into the skin as she comes as well.

She lifts her boneless body next to Dinah, collapsing against the sheet. Dinah turns her face to look at her, eyes half-lid, a lazy smile on her lips.

“Aint no one ever got me coming like that,” she says dazed. 

“Aint no one out there like me,” Lauren replies with a soft smirk.

Dinah chuckles softly and moves her head, nestling against Lauren’s chest and seconds later, her breath evens out.

Lauren sighs softly, feeling the fatigue setting in and she lets her heavy eyelids fall shut.

 

The morning after is a bit awkward. They wake up completely tangled in each other and Dinah gets busy adjusting herself so half her business isn’t hanging out.

“We’re good, yeah?” Dinah asks.

Lauran looks at her. “Of course.”

Dinah nods. “I wouldn’t do that with anybody, you know? It’s because it’s you.”

“Yeah,” Lauren says with a soft scoff, “I get it.”

“You’ve got a _mean_ tongue, Jauregui,” Dinah says and wiggles her brows, “You’ve done that a lot, huh?”

Lauren blushes. “Uh, never actually.”

“Oh, well, another good reason to keep you around in this form.” Lauren grabs a pillow and smacks it across Dinah’s face. Dinah laughs loudly.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Lauren bursts out laughing and just like that, they’re good—it’s easy between them once again.

 

++++

 

Lauren has come to the obvious conclusion that she’s hasn’t just changed physically, no, she’s changed in ways that are far scarier and alarming. 

She’s always been close to her bandmates and the hugging, kisses on the cheeks, invading personal spaces has always been a part of their bond—but _this_ is something else. She feels this insatiable hunger for her bandmates all of a sudden, somehow, her eyes always find their way to Normani’s boobs or Dinah’s ass or Ally’s legs or Camila’s…actually, she hasn’t seen Camila at all the past couple of days—only in glimpses and she has a feeling the girl has been avoiding her.

And the thing is, Dinah and Normani are all over her—it’s like they found someone that they’re way too comfortable with and has a dick. Even scarier, Lauren doesn’t mind at all—she loves their attention.

When she returns to Normani after Dinah, Normani confronts her at the door and scolds her for worrying her. she’d apparently called and texted both her and Dinah and she’d thought Dinah had gone and killed her or something—Lauren knows very well why they’d been too busy to answer their phones but she doesn’t say anything.

Instead she apologizes and Normani presses into her and says she can always make up for it—at first, Lauren’s confused but then she sees the look in Normani’s eyes and _oh_.

She fingers Normani up against the kitchen counter and sucks her moans out of her pretty mouth. She’s beautiful when she comes, clinging to Lauren, panting into her neck.

“We good?” Lauren pants.

Normani nods, “We good.”

+++

Lauren thinks it’s inevitable when it happens with Ally next.

Ally comes over to Normani’s apartment—where Lauren is staying indefinitely, she can’t be alone—and suggests they bake something. Normani is already half-way out of the door, she’s got a thing with a few friends and she blows them kisses and tells them to behave themselves, at that she sends Lauren a pointed look.

Ally puts on some bubble gum pop music and they begin to bake. The whole time, Lauren tries not to stare at Ally’s legs, but it’s hard because she’s got some serious killer legs, lean calves and pretty thighs.

“Jesus Christ, you’re _so_ small,” Lauren exclaims when Ally comes to stand next to her to show her how to knead mix batter. Ally has always been small but next to Lauren’s boy body, she’s practically miniature, can barely reach Lauren’s shoulder.

“Shut up,” Ally giggles and hits her, “Just because you grew _gigantic_ overnight!”

“But you’re so tiny,” Lauren continues fascinated and smooths a hand over Ally’s scalp. “I could pick you up and throw you out of the window so easily.”

“You could _not_!” Ally exclaims and shakes off her hand. 

“Is that a dare?” Lauren asks with a mischevious smirk, brow raised.

Ally’s eyes widen. “No!” she protests but it’s too late, Lauren bends down and easily picks her up—it’s so ridiculously easy and Ally weighs nothing, at least these muscles are for something.

Ally squeals and squirms and giggle in delight and Lauren laughs as well, spinning them around, dipping Ally and threatening to drop her just to make her scream.

“Lauren! Lauren! Put me down this minute!”

Lauren finally gives in and puts Ally on top of the counter, unconsciously moving between her legs.

Ally’s cheeks are pink and her eyes are bright. She looks adorable. She reaches out and squeezes Lauren’s biceps.

“You’ve gotten strong, huh?”

Lauren playfully flexes her arms, the muscles stretching underneath her skin and Ally makes a sound of amazement.

Ally laughs and claps her hands.

“What do we do if you don’t turn back? We only have tomorrow left,” Ally says with a worried frown.

Lauren reaches out and smoothes out the lines in her forehead, sighing softly. “I don’t want to think about it. We’ll figure something out when we get there.

Ally bites her lip and nods. “Ok.”

They fall silent for a moment.

“Mani told me…” Ally trails off and Lauren’s gaze snap up to her.

“Told you what?”

Ally looks down, “About you and her…your little…experimentation…”

“Oh,” Lauren says and studies Ally’s face, trying to figure out if she disapproves; she’s always been super overprotective of Normani.

Ally lifts her face and looks at her, her eyes dart to Lauren’s lips briefly and _oh_.

Lauren swallows and carefully lifts her hand, smoothing her palm over Ally’s warm cheek and Ally’s lashes flutter.

She leans in slowly, giving Ally plenty of time to stop her but she doesn’t. in fact, she meets her half-way, their lips colliding in a sweet, gentle kiss. Lauren is alright with the soft, gentle kisses but surprisingly that isn’t what Ally’s looking for at all.

Her hand comes up to grab a handful of Lauren’s hair and she deepens the kiss, tongue slipping past Lauren’s lips.

Lauren groans and wraps her arms around Ally’s lips, pulling her closer. They kiss for a small while, deep, heated kisses that’s got Lauren tenting the front of her sweatpants.

Ally notices when she pulls back for air and peeks down. Lauren feels a bit embarrassed to be so worked up, but she can’t help it. Ally pushes her away and for a minute, Lauren thinks she’s crossed some line but then Ally shockingly drops to her knees in front of her.

Lauren stares down at her friend with eyes wide as saucer plates and Ally looks back up at her, soft smile on her lips. Her fingers curls under the hem of her sweatpants,

“Is this ok?”

Lauren’s throat feels dry and she nods slowly.

It’s enough for Ally who pulls her sweats down and Lauren’s cock springs free. It’s the first time Lauren gets a good look at it, it’s thick and veiny, hard and angry, standing stiffly in Ally’s face. Ally closes her small hand around the shaft, making Lauren’s prick look even bigger than it is.

Then she’s thumbing at the head, collecting the precum gathering there and smoothing it over the rest of her shaft. She opens her mouth and licks at her and Lauren bucks softly, groaning. Ally he sinks her head down, pink lips stretching obscenely around her, she takes her deep and Lauren sees flashes of white.

The thing is, it’s almost _wrong_ seeing cute, little ally on her knees with a cock poking her cheek out. Lauren knows that Ally isn’t as innocent as most people who don’t know her assume and she gets it—Ally gives off this good, little church girl vibe but she’s had boyfriends that she’s been sexually active with.

Still, it ruins Lauren’s image of her a little, but she doesn’t care because Ally is doing some ridiculous, sinful things with her tongue and Lauren has to bury her fingers in Ally’s hair for purchase.

All she wants to do is fuck into her mouth, watch her gag around her but she’s a gentlewoman—man, whatever—and Ally is polite enough to suck her off, so she’s gonna treat her right.

Ally works her a little too well—Lauren wonders how many times she’s sucked Troy’s cock and if she’s been with others after him—bobbing around her, pace steady and hot and Lauren lets the sounds of pleasure fall freely from her lips.

Ally sucks around her and Lauren traces the hollow of her cheek. Ally laughs and Lauren feels the vibrations in her cock. She feels that now all too familiar tension coiling inside of her and she tugs at Ally’s hair in warning, but Ally doesn’t move away. She lets Lauren come in her mouth and she makes sure to swallow every drop she can, a bit of it escaping her, dripping down her chin.

Ally pulls off and dries off her chin with her sleeve and smiles sweetly up at her. 

Lauren stares at her, panting heavily, barely able to keep upright.

“Holy _shit_ , Ally,” she blurts, “Where did you learn to do that?”

Before Ally can reply, they hear the sound of the door opening and soft footsteps approaching. Lauren gets busy stuffing herself back into her jeans frantically but she isn’t fast enough judging by the startled squeak from the door.

She looks up and directly into Camila’s wide-eyed, gaping face.

Camila looks from Ally to Lauren, then back at Ally, makes another startled sound, cheeks flushing and spins on her heels, dashing off.

Lauren groans deeply. 

“ _Fuck!_.”

 

+++

The thing about Camila and Lauren is that after their big ‘fallout’ sometime during the reflection era, they never quite became what they used to be.

Lauren used to blame overzealous fans that invaded her social media and the social media of her loved ones, harassing them, spouting nonsense as if they knew Lauren on a personal level. She told Camila that they should keep their distance, because she couldn’t physically stand people being all up in her business, thinking they could control who she liked and how she liked them. It had hurt Camila; Lauren still remembers the betrayed way Camila had looked at her.

They drifted apart after that, remaining friendly and civil of course since they still had to work together in close quarters. They began growing closer again during the recordings of the 727 album but it wasn’t the close-knit, joined at the hip kind of friendship of the early years—Lauren broke something between them and the cracks would always show.

Even so, Camila always had a special spot in Lauren’s heart that no one could fill out but her and Lauren would lie if she didn’t often find herself in bed by night with a strong sense of nostalgia for what once was but never would be again.

Lauren brings a plate of Ally’s special, chocolate chip cookies when she goes and knocks on Camila’s door.

She has to knock hard and fast before the door opens and Camila peeks out. Lauren smiles but Camila doesn’t smile back.

“Hey,” Lauren says.

“Hi,” Camila responds flatly.

“I brought you cookies!” Lauren says enthusiastically in hopes of drawing a smile from Camila’s face. She fails.

Camila looks down at the plate and takes it. 

“Thanks,” she says curtly, “Do you need anything else?”

Lauren pushes her hands into the pockets of her sweatpants, bringing her shoulders up a bit in a shrug. “Um, no, I guess—“

“Ok. Bye.”

“Wait!” Lauren grabs the door before Camila can shut it in her face.

Camila stares at her expectantly.

“Can I come inside?” Lauren asks.

Camila seems to hesitate before she turns on her heels and walks inside. Lauren sighs deeply and steps inside and closes the door behind her, following Camila to the kitchen.

The kitchen looks like a mess, per usual, Camila rivals Dinah in messiness. Camila puts the plate of cookies on the table and grabs one, taking a bit and turning to stare at Lauren.

Lauren feels nervous and awkward for reasons she can’t pinpoint. She hadn’t wanted Camila to walk in on her and Ally like that.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” she says when the silence stretches on a little too long.

Camila crosses her arms. 

“Oh,” she says, “You noticed.”

It’s dripping with sarcasm and Lauren doesn’t like it. Camila isn’t a sarcastic person except when she’s being playful. There’s nothing playful about Camila’s expression; it’s drawn tight and hard and unforgiving.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Lauren asks.

Camila shakes her head like Lauren is unbelievable and looks away for a moment. “Because you’ve been busy fooling around with the other girls.”

Lauren blinks. Ok. So it _is_ about that. She feels shame settle inside of her.

“Why are you so mad?”

Camila looks at her sharply, jaw clenching. “I’m _not_.”

“You are,” Lauren insists, “I can tell when you’re lying, you know that.”

That seems to make Camila angrier, she huffs and puffs and doesn’t look towards Lauren for half a minute. Finally, when she turns to look at her, some of the anger seems to have seeped out.

“Have you even been thinking about the reason why you’re in this situation? Like, if there’s perhaps a bigger reason behind it all?”

Lauren blinks. “Um,” she shrugs and scratches the back of her head. “Not really? I’ve been trying not to think too hard on it. You’ve got an idea.”

Camila doesn’t say anything, just stares down at her feet.

Lauren grows a bit wary, “Camz…tell me.”

Camila huffs softly and rises her gaze.

“I think…your change is a physical manifestation of the anxiety you have about feeling imprisoned by other people’s opinions and expectations of you.”

Lauren stares at her blankly and blurts dumbly, ”What?”

Camila bites her lip and looks a bit frustrated. 

“I think this is Gods…or the universe or whatever powers are at play’s way of showing you the key to freedom. There’s no freedom like the freedom there comes with accepting yourself.”

For a moment, Lauren is completely lost—everything Camila says sounds like gibberish until it clicks into place and makes perfect sense.

She swallows, feeling a trickle of fear.

“Camila—“

Camila interrupts her.

“I think you’ve locked a part of yourself away in fear that people would think they were right about you—that whatever assumptions they made about your private life would be right as if they knew you in ways they had no right to.”

It’s a bit overwhelming and too much to take in. Lauren sinks into a chair by the table and buries her fingers in her hair.

The invasive public and the trashy tabloids have always been fascinated with speculating about Lauren’s sexuality—a side effect of fame that Lauren has a hard time dealing with and accepting. She’s lost count of the times she’s been branded a ‘lesbian’, erasing her previous heterosexual romances, dismissing them as cover-ups. There was a time it affected her heavily, it’s the reason she pushed Camila away, it’s the reason she pushed away any thoughts of girls, because fuck if she was going to give those bastards the satisfaction of being right.

And in her quest to prove them wrong, she robbed herself of a part of her identity. In hindsight, she knows her appreciation for the female body and females in general was a lot more than the innocent admiration she dismissed it as. 

Perhaps her willingness to engage sexually with her bandmates wasn’t because her physical change had changed her—perhaps it was because it gave her the freedom to act on deeply buried desires.

Lauren can suddenly step back and see the bigger picture. She gasps softly.

“I like girls,” she says in a voice barely above a whisper. “I’ve always like girls.”

There’s silence for a moment and Lauren’s beginning to think that she’s sat in her identity crisis for longer than she thought and Camila has simply left.

Then Camila speaks up softly.

“I know.”

Lauren looks up at her friend and she looks soft and sympathetic. She approaches her and Lauren reaches for her, pulling her close and burying her face in Camila’s shirt. Camila wraps her arms around Lauren’s head and keeps her tight and close and Lauren lets out a shuddery sigh.

 

“You’re so smart, Camz,” Lauren says a little while later when they sitting together on Camila’s bed, lazily eating tacos.

Camila grins and throws a cheese-dripping taco into her mouth. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot and I’ve always known you better than yourself.”

Lauren looks at her, soft smiles and fond eyes. 

“You have, haven’t you?” She says with a soft sigh, “Do you think I’ll turn back now that I’ve…learned my lesson?”

Camila shrugs. “Only time will tell that and if it doesn’t, we’ll tell our harmonizers that you’ve left the band and we’ve replaced you with a male version of you. I’m sure there won’t be any complaints when they lay their eyes on you.”

Lauren laughs and drags a hand down her face, “That is becoming a possible reality.” She sighs and looks up at the ceiling. “How the fuck am I going to explain this to my parents? They’re gonna freak out. _I’m_ gonna freak out if I don’t turn back.”

“Hey,” Camila says and softly touches Lauren’s arm, “It’s ok. Well, it’s not. But we’ll figure it out. Together.”

“Thanks, Camz,” Lauren says, “I don’t know what I’d do without you. Seriously, you’re the best.”

“Awww,” Camila coos and promptly crawls into Lauren’s lap, hugging her around the head tightly. “Right back at ya!”

She squirms a bit in her lap to get a more comfortable angle and Lauren makes a strangled sound because she’s moving right against her crotch and firing life into her cock. She grabs her hips to keep her still, taking a shaky breath.

“Are you ok?” Camila asks clueless.

“You…need to get off,” Lauren says and easily lifts Camila off of her. She turns her back towards Camila and swings her legs over the edge of the bed to hide the growing boner—at this point, a soft breeze is enough to make it rise and it’s becoming super fucking inconvenient.

“I’m gonna leave,” she says, voice a bit rough but before she can, thin arms wound around her middle, keeping her in place. She can feel Camila pressing into her back.

“It’s ok,” she says softly, “I can help.”

Lauren makes a noise of surprise, “W-what, you too?”

“Only me,” Camila says, voice dropped low. “I don’t want you to go to the other girls anymore. Ever again.”

Lauren swallows thickly, turned on as hell.

“Camz?” She turns her head to get a look at her. “Are you…are you sure? You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Camila interrupts and she isn’t blushing and looking shy as Lauren expects; she looks determined.

Lauren’s dick twitches and she swallows. “Um. Ok?”

Camila smiles sweetly and leans in to place a kiss on the back of Lauren’s neck. 

“You’ve still got your tattoos,” Camila mutters against her skin. She tugs Lauren back towards the bed and urges her on top of her.

Lauren hesitantly crawls on top of her friend and Camila is tiny underneath her. Camila wraps her arms around her neck and brings her down for a deep kiss.

Lauren moans into it and Camila echoes it. Lauren lowers her weight onto Camila, not enough to crush her but enough for her to feel her; to feel the erection pressing into her thigh and Camila whimpers softly.

They go from sweet, gentle lip-locking, just enjoying the touch and the feel of each other to deep, sucking kisses, wet and filthy with tongue that’s got them both trembling and then back again. There’s something about kissing Camila that’s absolutely intoxicating in a way the others weren’t and Lauren can’t get enough of her petal soft lips and the sounds she makes when Lauren pulls at her bottom lip.

Camila grabs her face between her hands, tracing every line curiously, down her neck, across her shoulders.

“Your jaw is so sharp and your shoulders are so broad and your _arms_ ,” Camila sighs, “You’re just as gorgeous as a boy as you’re as a girl, how is that even remotely fair.”

Lauren laughs. “The world aint fair, Camz.”

Lauren grips Camila’s hips and kisses down her neck, recklessly sucking bruises into the delicate skin, loving the way Camila squirms and gasps underneath. Lauren brings her hips down, grinding her crotch into Camila’s and Camila’s makes the most arousing sound.

“Off, off with the shirt,” Camila urges, digging her fingers under Lauren’s t-shirt and brings it up as she strokes Lauren’s chest. Lauren sits up a bit and pulls the t-shirt over her head, throwing it carelessly over her back.

Camila looks at her with wide eyes.

“Wow,” she breathes and reaches up, stroking Lauren’s lean stomach, her fingers semi-cold, sending pleasant shivers through Lauren. She reaches Lauren’s nipples and flicks them between her fingers and Lauren lets out a surprised groan.

Camila giggles, “Cute.”

“Shut up,” Lauren says good-naturedly and dives down to kiss down her neck. “Off with your shirt too, it’s only fair.”

Camila laughs softly. “Yes, sir,” and helps Lauren get her out of her shirt. She isn’t wearing a bra underneath and she’s got small breasts, petite and cute—very much like the rest of her.

Lauren only catches a glimpse before Camila covers herself shyly and it’s fucking adorable. Lauren smiles and dips down to kiss her nose.

“You’re beautiful, Camila,” she says sincerely and gently removes her arms. 

Camila huffs, cheeks flushed, “They’re tiny, I know they aren’t much compared to Dinah’s or Normani’s—“

Lauren shushes her, pressing a finger against her red lips, “They’re cute. Just like the rest of you. I love them.”

The color in Camila’s cheek deepens and she hides her face briefly, muttering a soft ‘thanks’.

Lauren leans down to suck on her cute little tits and Camila arches into it. She rolls them, bites them and tugs at them until they’re tight little rosy knots and Lauren sits back a little to admire her handiwork—it’s gorgeous and she wishes she had her polaroid camera at hand because this is something she wants to freeze in a photograph.

Camila reaches out and yanks Lauren’s sweat down without a warning, her cock springing free, rock hard and leaking.

Camila’s eyes widen a bit, “You aren’t wearing underwear? Naughty girl.”

“They’re uncomfortable,” Lauren pants and closes a hand around the base of her cock, shivering slightly.

Camila watches her curiously. Then she closes a hand around Lauren’s shaft as well.

“I’ve never…” She swallows, “I’ve never done this.”

Of course she hadn’t. Camila is the only virgin left in the group which is beyond Lauren because she’s got plenty of guys to choose from—a huge part of her is relieved.

“F-Fuck, Camz,” Lauren stutters. “Are you sure about this?”

Camila looks up at her, lazily moving her hand up and down, “Positive.”

Lauren licks her lips and nods, pushing Camila back down on the bed. She strokes down her soft, flat tummy, kissing it adoringly before hooking her fingers under Camila’s soft, army pants. She looks up at Camila for permission and Camila gives her a nod.

Lauren takes a deep breath and pulls Camila’s pants all the way down until she’s left in nothing but her underwear. When she sees Camila’s underwear, she breaks out into a grin.

“Spongebob?” she asks amused.

Camila looks embarrassed. “What, you don’t get turned on by spongebob?”

Lauren barks out a laugh. “Loves wanking off to the theme song,” she jokes.

Camila laughs, “It gets me going too.”

Lauren spreads her thighs a little wider and leans in and _holy shit_ , she can _smell_ Camila’s arousal and she can see the dark patch where she’s soaked through.

She rubs along the wet spot and Camila jolts a bit and whines low in her throat.

“You ok, baby?” She says, the petname coming natural.

“Y-yea, all good,” Camila stutters.

“Can I take these off?”

As respond, Camila works them down her slim legs herself and then she lays there, naked and vulnerable.

Lauren stares at Camila, her cunt is small, pink and soft, shining with come. Her dick throbs at the sight, burning fire licking along her skin and she swallows thickly. She experimentally dips a finger into the wetness and Camila gasps softly and squirms.

“Camz,” Lauren says in amazement, “Baby, you’re _dripping_.”

And she truly is. When Lauren lifts her finger, a shiny string of come follows. Camila throws her head back and groans, fingers curled tight in the sheets. 

She’s a fucking vision and Lauren can’t wait to make her come.

She grabs Camila’s thighs bruising tight and dives between her legs. Camila gasps sharply and bucks when Lauren gives her a deep, broad stroke.

Camila tastes and smells deliciously and Lauren greedily laps over her in slow strokes; she can do this for fucking _hours_ if she has to. Camila makes the sweetest moans and cutes whimpers and high-pitched whines, fingers tangled in Lauren’s hair.

“Oh, Lauren, Oh, Lauren, Oh, my God, Lauren,” she pants, “Good, it feels _so_ good.”

Camila trembles and arches when Lauren starts in on her clit in slow, circular strokes. The fingers in her hair yanks painfully but Lauren barely notices, too busy eating Camila out.

She glances up and nearly chokes when she sees Camila fingering her nipple, rolling it between her fingers in quick, desperate motions. Camila’s hips buck and she greedily grinds into Lauren’s mouth making Lauren grab her hips and force her still.

Lauren sucks on her clit, rolling her tongue over it in hard, quick strokes and then Camila’s coming. She screams out Lauren’s name and Lauren drinks it all in like it’s the fucking nectar of the Gods. She keeps licking at her even after she’s come, because she can’t get enough of her. Camila whimpers, tugging at her hair.

“Enough,” she gasps, “L-Lauren, I-I can’t.”

Lauren finally pulls back, panting, lips slick with Camila and she moves up to kiss her, licking into her mouth, letting her taste herself and she moans into it.

Lauren tugs at her cock, hard and quick, desperate to come, but Camila halts her motions with a hand over hers.

She looks at Lauren with black, dazed eyes and she looks wrecked already—hair all over the place, lips kiss-bruised and wet, face flushed pink.

“W-Wait,” she gasps and sits up, “Don’t come yet. I want you…I want you inside of me.”

Lauren’s cock lurches at those words and she stares shocked at Camia.

“W-wha…are you sure?” she asks, mouth dry, heart pounding a million miles.

Camila licks her lip seductively slow and nods. “I’m sure.”

Lauren takes a deep breath. “I don’t know…I don’t know if I can…I’ve never…I don’t know if I know how.”

The last thing she wants is to hurt Camila or ruin her first experience.

Camila doesn’t look worried, however, she smiles and strokes Lauren’s neck lovingly. She leans in and kisses her sweetly and Lauren’s stomach does a funny thing.

“It’s ok,” she whispers against her lips, “We’ll figure it out together.”

Lauren nods and kisses her back. They take a few moments where they just kiss, sweet and tender and full of promises Lauren can’t quite decipher.

Then Camila urges Lauren to lie down on her back and she straddles her. Lauren swallows thickly and grabs Camila’s hips, looking up at her, this angle makes her look mouth-watering.

Camila smiles at her and strokes her chest.

“Good?”

Lauren nods.

“Good.”

Camila reaches back and takes a good hold of Lauren’s cock, shifting back a bit, just so the head of Lauren’s cock brushes Camila’s slick pussy and Lauren groans, instinctively bucks and Camila gasps.

Lauren strokes Camila’s hips affectionately. “Take you time, baby,” she chokes out even though she’s dying to just push up inside of Camila and feel those soft, tight walls around her. 

Judging by the smirk Camila gives her, she’s an open book. Camila takes a deep breath and pushes her head back, her breath hitching when Lauren’s cock catches at her opening. Lauren bites down her lips, fingers squeezing Camila’s hips hard enough to leave marks as she watches Camila sink down on her.

Camila lets out a filthy moan when Lauren’s cock stretches her pussy open and Lauren echoes it, fighting the urge to push up, letting Camila go at her own pace.

The sight of her cock disappearing into Camila’s tight, pink cunt inch by inch is absolute obscene, Camila small whimpers and gasps are obscene, it’s all too fucking obscene.

Camila lets out something close to a sob when she finally sinks down all the way until her quivering ass settles in the cradle of Lauren’s hips. Lauren strokes her hips, panting harshly.

“You ok, baby?”

Camila’s face is flushed, eyes squeezed shut and she’s trembling around her. She nods.

“Yes.”

Lauren nods. “Take your time.”

Camila opens her eyes and gazes down at Lauren with a sinful look.

“Ready.”

Lauren can’t help it; she rocks her hips, thrusting up into Camila’s intoxicating heat making the girl buck and gasps sharply. Lauren moves her hands to Camila’s round, full ass and squeezes.

She’s so damn wet that it’s easy for Lauren to move inside her, the sound obnoxiously wet for every thrust inside.

Camila’s eyes flutter half-closed and she looks positively blissful. Lauren gives her ass a light smack that makes her eyes go wide open and Lauren smirks up at her.

“Feeling good, baby?” She asks and moves a hand up to fondle her breasts.

Camila nods, whimpering, “Amazing, Lauren, Oh my God, it’s amazing.”

Lauren nearly comes when Camila meets her thrusts half-way, bouncing on her cock and she hisses softly, pumping quick and hard into her, forcing her cunt to stretch wide around her.

“Look at you baby,” she pants, staring at where they’re joined, “You fit so well. You are so fucking gorgeous.”

Lauren finds her clit, stroking it and Camila cries out, squeezing tightly around Lauren’s cock.

Camila collapses against her chest, her face falling into the crook of Lauren’s neck and Lauren brushes her hair away to kiss her neck.

“You wanna come again, baby?” she asks.

Camila whimpers and nods. “Y-yes, please, yes.”

Lauren rolls them over and Camila squeaks in surprise. She looks up at Lauren, looking damn wrecked but still so beautiful and trusting and vulnerable.

“Gonna make you come again, baby,” Lauren pants and thrusts into her, slamming in and out, quick and fast. Her fingers find Camila’s clit and she rubs it relentlessly.

Camila arches, lifting slightly off the bed and cries out sharply as she spasms around Lauren’s cock, gushing wetly.

Lauren starves off her own impending orgasm just so she can watch Camila have hers. Then she slams her cock deep inside of Camila and bites into her neck as she comes with a soft shout; she comes so hard that Camila drips with her.

Lauren can’t keep herself above Camila so she collapses next to her but immediately brings her into her arms, brushing her hair back from her sweaty face and presses adoring kisses into her panting mouth.

“You are incredible, Camz,” she says, “You’re fucking incredible.”

Camila grins at her, wrapping her arm around Lauren’s middle, “So are you. I wouldn’t have wanted to do it with anyone else. I’ve never wanted to.”

Lauren’s heartbeat picks up at the implications of Camila’s words and before she can ask her anything, another terrifying thought hits her like a light bolt. She sits up straight and stares down at Camila.

“ _Fuck!_.”

Camila blinks at her, bewildered, “What?”

Lauren glances down between Camila’s legs and swallows thickly.

“C-Camila,” she stutters, tugging at her own hair as panic crawls up her throat, “I…we didn’t use protection!”

Camila’s eyes widen a little. “Oh.”

“Oh fuck, this is fucked, _shit_ , I’m so sorry, I didn’t even—Camila, _fuck_!”

She’s obviously having a meltdown and Camila shushes her, reaches to pull her back down on the bed. She strokes her chest soothingly and kisses the corner of her mouth.

“Don’t freak out.”

Lauren stares at her. “Camila,” she says in a voice filled with hysteria, “You might just have gotten pregnant by your once a female but now a male bandmate, why aren’t _you_ freaking out?!”

Camila rolls her eyes a bit and smiles. “I’m not going to get pregnant.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“You’re not a boy. Not really—“

“I fucking _am_ , if I can turn into a boy overnight then I can damn well impregnate you as well. _Anything_ is possible.”

Camila looks thoughtful. “If that happens, we’ll deal with it.”

“I can’t understand why you don’t seem to care!” Lauren exclaims.

Camila stares at her for a moment. “Would it be so bad?”

Lauren stills and stares back shocked. Camila looks away from her gaze and she suddenly looks shy and vulnerable as she pulls the sheet up to cover her naked frame.

“Camila—“

Camila interrupts her with a laugh and she shakes her head.

“You’re so silly. I’m not gonna get pregnant. I’m 98% sure. Let’s sleep,” she says and lies back down on the bed. “I’m spent.”

Lauren slowly settles down next to her, she wants to ask what Camila meant by ‘would it be so bad?’—does she mean that she wouldn’t mind having Lauren’s child? And why does that thought send a rush of warmth through Lauren? She doesn’t ask. She opens her arms invitingly and smiles when Camila scoots in and cuddles her.

“Night,” she mutters.

“Night,” Lauren returns.

She stays awake long after Camila falls asleep, staring at the ceiling as she realizes something else about herself

 

When she wakes up again, the first thing she notices is her soft chest when her hand brushes down her chest. She’s wide awake then and she lifts the duvet and peeks down; everything is where it’s supposed to be. She brushes her hand through her long hair.

She’s back.

“Lauren.” She looks down at Camila’s who’s looking at her with wide eyes. “You’re back!”

She sounds extremely relieved and the next second, she pulls Lauren into a hug, pressing their naked bodies together. Lauren squirms a bit and pulls away.

She pulls the duvet over her chest and mutters, “Yeah,” feeling a sinking sensation inside of her.

“What’s wrong?” Camila asks, “I thought you’d be happy?”

Lauren worries her lip under her teeth, “I am?” she’s just as confused. She looks at Camila, wide-eyed and vulnerable. “This…it’s okay with you?”

And there it is. She’s scared Camila likes her more as a man. Camila stares blankly at her for a moment.

“It’s still _you_ , stupid,” she says and pulls Lauren close, eyes soft, “It’s always been you.”

Lauren’s breath catches at the unfiltered love in Camila’s eyes.

“Camz…”

Camila leans in and kisses her. “I adore your soul,” she whispers, “in whatever form it comes in. it doesn’t matter to me.”

Lauren’s embarrassed by the sting of tears in her eyes and she squeezes her eyes shut.

“Have you always…have you always felt like this?” She asks feeling guilt claw at her.

“Hey, none of that,” Camila says and brushes her hair away from her face. “I knew you’d figure things out eventually.”

Lauren smiles and opens her eyes. “I had a dream.”

Camila blinks at her curiously. “Yeah?”

Lauren nods, “I dreamt that you did get pregnant and it was a bit of a chaos but then you had a baby girl—a beautiful, little girl that looked just like you,” her voice grows thick with emotions, “I was so happy.”

Camila’s eyes go soft and she squeezes Lauren’s thigh and leans in to kiss her.

“I love you,” she whispers and Lauren gasps softly, kissing her back desperately.

“I love you too,” she says, “I’m sorry it took me so long to realize.”

“It’s ok, baby,” Camila whispers, stroking her hair, “Everything happens when it’s meant to.”

Lauren smooths her palm over Camila’s flat stomach. “If you get pregnant, then we’ll figure it out. And I’ll be there with you, every step of the way.”

Camila smiles. “I know.”

Lauren wraps Camila in her arms and tastes nothing but happiness and love in her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos greatly appreciated


End file.
